A twisted Fairytale
by Candysweetstories
Summary: This is an entry for Crystal Amour's What If contest. Hamilton, Ned and Ted find there long lost siblings and their true love in a romance filled with adventure. This is chapter one I'll have another chapter coming up if I get reviews.


23/05/2012 13:04:00

"Wake up you big fat lump of nothing" shouted

Hamilton shot up out of his bed, then put on some clothes and ran to the kitchen to make coffee. Then he served breakfast too his stepbrothers Ned and Ted who looked at him with pained expressions he knew this was due to the fact they didn't like how Hamilton was treated but they couldn't say anything unless they wanted to face their father's wrath. After serving breakfast he rushed out of the room as fast as he could and went to the backyard to feed the chickens. Then he made his way up to clean Ted and Ned's room. He wasn't surprised to see that both his stepbrothers were as still there sitting at their big oak desk making what they called 'blueprints' for their latest invention.

When they heard Hamilton entering the room, they turned around and started to explain the exciting news that they had received.

"Good morning Hamilton" said Ned and Ted in unison

"We've have received quiet interesting news Today" said Ned

"The king has announced a ball for his daughter" continued Ted

"And he has invited every eligible bachelor" said Ned

"So that means you, Ned and I are all going tonight," Ted proudly stated

Hamilton stared at the twins stupidly before replying, " No way will your father let me go any where near the King and his daughter."

"Well we'll…." said Ned

"see about that" finished Ted

Hamilton stared doubtfully at the twins, but something about the looks on their faces made him feel that they were going to make this happen, no matter what it took. He shook his head and mentally scolded himself, he shouldn't be getting hopes up. After all he was just a servant, it wouldn't mater how muscular he was or how handsome he looked as long as they knew he was a servant they wouldn't look at him twice. He grabbed their laundry and head off to wash the clothes.

It was 6:00pm and Hamilton had scrubbed and cleaned almost every surface of the house, but he still wasn't exhausted though he choose to take his afternoon break anyway. He quickly made his way to the twins' massive room and slid in making sure he wasn't noticed. Little did he know that he was in for the biggest surprise in his life. Slouching there unconscious in a plush chair was Mr. Starling and around him was his two genius sons.

" I thought this potion was suppose to make him do as told," stated Ned

" I think we might have given him a overdose," replied Ted

" Yes I think…" Ned started to say

" But I like him better unconscious. Don't you? " Hamilton interrupted

After glancing at each other for nano-second they answered together,

" Yes, yes we do"

"So will one of you care to explain what this is all about" Hamilton said, gesturing at the unconscious father.

"Well we were trying to come up with a way to make father let you come to the ball, when Ted came up with a brilliant plan." said Ned

"I merely suggested that we should use potion 56 and after using it we would have father under our control." said Ted

" When we slipped the potion into father's tea, we weren't sure how much to use because it was newly developed only last week." said Ned

" So we accidentally gave him a overdose which knocked him unconscious" said Ted shaking his head in disbelief as he concluded their reencounter.

" Whoa" was all Hamilton could say. He looked at his awesome stepbrothers in utter disbelief.

"So now you can come to the ball with us!" said Ned his voice full of happiness.

"I love-e to but I ha-v-ve nothing to wear!" stuttered Hamilton.

It hurt Ned and Ted to see their stepbrother so torn. So they thought fast. " Hamilton why don't you go take a shower, Ted and I will create an amazing tux for you to wear and we'll all take a cab together to the ball."

Hamilton knew better than to stick around when the boys started to invent something, so he slid out of the room and went off to take a shower in…. Mr. Starling's bathroom. After taking a nice and long bath with scented oils and colored bubbles Hamilton dried off and fixed his hair. Then he walked into the twins' room and found a handsome black tux waiting for him on a sleek black hanger. He was about to touch it when Ted cleared his throat.

"How do you like it?" he asked with a worried expression

Hamilton smiled as wide as he could and pulled his stepbrothers into a big bear hug. " I totally love it" Hamilton exclaimed

" Well we wanted to match at the ball," stated Ned

And that was when Hamilton noticed the twins were wearing tuxes identical to his that made it a billion times better.

" Even better " Hamilton replied

Smiling widely the three young men went down stairs and took their cab to the ball.

Hamilton POV

We arrived at the ball late, it had already started. As we made our way through the crowd and found the princess dancing with a prince from some foreign land and a mob of jealous men watching their every graceful step. I had to admit I was quiet jealous myself .The princess was strikingly beautiful she was tall and slender, she had emerald green eyes that sparkled when she laughed, her auburn hair was pinned up into a bun but there was something familiar about her appearance. I shook off that thought since this was my first time seeing Princess Sinead. I pushed through the crowd and got to the front of the mob. After waiting an eternity the foreign prince and Princess Sinead stopped dancing, he kissed her hand and strutted away towards the extravagant snack tables. As soon as she was alone, I walked to her side and asked her " Would you like to dance with me ?"


End file.
